legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home having heard the entire story) Alex: Crap.... Weiss: Yeah. Shade: That's pretty much what happened back there. Erin: I'm surprised they were so docile. Shade: We were too. Spot: I mean aside from the warning, they seems violent yet calm. Foxtrot: Weird... Jack: Man... Where did these things come from? Shade: Trust me I wish we knew. Spot: It's all kinda scary actually. Blake H: Well I'm sure we'll find this out eventually. Alex: Yeah. (Blake's phone is then heard ringing) Blake H: Hm? Erin: Who's that? Blake H: *Checks his phone* It's Jason. Kyle: Jason? Emily: He's that new recruit you guys have right? Blake H: Yeah. Let me answer this. (Blake answers) Blake H: Hello? Yeah it's me Jason, what's wrong?......What!? N-Now!? Alex: ??? Blake H: H-Hold on, just stay calm and hold them back! We'll be right there! (Blake hangs up) Blake H: We need to go! Alex: Go?? Ruby: Where? Blake H: The city! Those creatures are attacking! Erin: WHAT?! Yang: They're here?! Blake H: YEAH! COME ON!!! (The Defenders all rush out and head out to the city. From the top of the Mansion has the two figures from before are watching) ???: Time for another test. ???: Jeez how many more do you need man? ???: We need to see how well he works. He is the God of Light you know. ???: Still, he's only a kid. ???: He's a God in a kid's body. ???: *Sigh* You've only gotten weirder. ???: So have you. ???: Who me? I'm the same as I ever been. ???: On that I could believe. ???: Aww come on you know you love me. ???: Be quiet and follow me. ???: Alright. (The two figures vanish before the scene cuts to the heroes arriving in the city) Alex: Alright we're here! Blake H: Jason texted me and said the streets have been evacuated! Erin: Well where's the team!? (The members of Team Ace then run up to the heroes) Devon: Guys! Blake H: Devon, you- Henry: RUN!!! (A Grimm Humanoid then bursts from a window as several more run after the Team) Alex: Oh crap! Blake H: Here they come! (The Grimm Humanoids all gather together) ???: So you're the ones who harmed our brother in Remnant! We shall avenge his death and drink the blood from your bodies! (The Grimm Humanoid's roar and charge) Alex: Get ready! Erin: ATTACK!!! (The heroes charge toward the Grimm) ???: A frontal attack?! ???: How stupid! Let's show these freaks how you really fight! (The two groups clash and begin to fight) Jack: *Punches a Grimm* Damn freak! ???: *Recovers* Freak huh? That's not very nice to say! Jack: So is trying to kill people!! (Jack continues to clash at the Grimm. Alex is seen punching a Grimm back) Alex: Man I'd hate to fight these guys on a regular basis! Ruby: You get use to it! Alex: I guess so! (Ruby then slices at a Grimm, slicing its left arm off) ???: GNN!!! Ruby: Got ya! (The arm regenerates) ???: YOU THINK SO!? (Ruby eyes open wide and jumps back at the Grimm charges. Scene goes to Blake who's with his team) Jason: Blake what do we do!? Blake H: You know what to do! Fight! Henry: You got it! (Henry, Devon and Jin summon their Spirits as they run to fight. Jason remains with Blake) Jason:.... Blake H: Jason, hurry! Jason: B-But Blake, you know I don't know how to use my Spirit! Blake H: Remember what the others taught you! It's not under your direct control, just summon it, give it orders and fight! Jason: *Sigh* (Jason's body glows as his Spirit emerges from his body as a fiery and infernal humanoid with glowing red eyes) Jason: Scorch! Scorch: You called? Jason: I uhhhh, I need you to fight those monsters! (Scorch looks at the Grimm) Scorch:.... Jason: C-Can you do that? Scorch: Sure can Jason. Leave it to me! Jason: Awesome! Let's go! (The two head off to fight) Blake H: *Sigh* He's working on it, but he's definitely improving. (Blake runs to join his team before it cuts to Yang slamming a Grimm into a wall) ???: *Pained roar* Yang: Hurts don't it! (Yang continues punch the Grimm when suddenly a few more come in on her. Blake Belladonna notices) Blake B: YANG!! Yang: Gnn get off of me! ???: TEAR HER SPINE OUT!!! ???: The spleen is mine! ???: Make sure you leave the esophagus intact for me brothers! Blake B: Get away from her! (The Grimm all look over at Blake and growl) Blake B:..... ???: Faunus... ???: Perfect. I prefer Faunus meat over human anyway. Yang: Blake...? (The Grimm all growl and charge toward Blake) Yang: BLAKE!! (The Grimm about to reach Blake but suddenly Ghira shoots out of Blake) Ghira: SURPRISE BITCH!! Grimm Humanoids: !!! (Ghira pounces one of the Grimm and throws him into a wall) ???: GAH!!! Blake B: Nice one Ghira! Ghira: Thanks mom! Now let's take these monsters down! Blake B: Right! ???: *Growls* TEAR THEM APART!!! (The Grimm charge toward the two as Shade runs over to Yang and helps her up) Shade: Yang you okay!? Yang: I'm fine Shade. Nothing's broken and my Aura's still intact! Shade: *Relieved sigh* Good. Yang: So ready to take these monsters down? Shade: Yeah. But first. (Shade bonds with Yang) Shade: *Voice* Let's rock! Yang: Alright! (Yang charges into battle as the Grimm forces are seen being overwhelmed) ???: Gnn dammit! ???: We're being overwhelmed! Alex: Yeah! Erin: Keep pushing! ???: We need a plan! ???:...... (One of the Grimm Humanoids then takes his arm and proceeds to slice it off) Heroes: !! Jack: HUh?? ???: Brothers, you know what to do! Slice off your limbs and liquefy them, we'll summon our backup! Jessica; Summon? (The Grimm do just that and begin to tear off their own limbs before they toss them onto the ground before regenerating) ???: Now turn them to goo! (The limbs all begin to turn to goo as they form black bubbling puddles) Alex: The hell is this? ???: Our escape plan. (From the goo, Beowolves begin to emerge from the slime) Ruby: !!! Grimm: *Roar* ???: The chance is here for us brothers! Let these creatures handle them while we make the retreat! ???: Right! (One of the Grimm Humanoids looks at the heroes) ???: Our Alpha will hear about this. Just wait and see! Alex: Alpha? (The Humanoids all run off as the Grimm they summoned roar) Ruby: Those things summoned Grimm!? Shade: *Voice* Damn things get weirder by the day! Weiss: Worry about this later! We can't let these Grimm spread out and harm anyone! Blake H: You heard the lady! Let's go Team Ace! Jason: Alright! Burn 'em up Scorch! Jin: Korera no mono o kusatta ni kurushimeru! (Make these things suffer Kusatta!) (The Spirits all charge toward the Grimm and soon manage to dispatch them with ease) Scorch: Burn in hell freaks! Jason: YES!!! Henry: We got them! Blake H: Wait, one's running! (One Grimm is seen running off as Blake charges a beam of light in his finger) Blake H: *Aims* Let me handle that one. (Blake charges the beam and fires it, hitting the Grimm as it disintegrates to nothing) Alex: Alright! Jessica: Nice shot Blake! We fought them off! (The heroes all cheer) ???: Yes, well done heroes. You fought them all off. Alex: Huh? (The heroes turn to find the two figures from earlier approaching them) ???: We're most impressed with you overall though Mr. Hendricks. Or should I say "God of Light". Blake H: !! Hey who the hell do you think you- (The figures then begin to glow, revealing themselves as Solneer and Lestros) Blake H: !!! Solneer: A pleasure to meet you in person. Lestros: What's up my dudes? Alex: Solneer!? Lestros?! Erin: You're back! Lestros: Told you guys I'd come visit. Alex: We didn't expect it to be like this! Lestros: Well sorry I couldn't get to you in advance. We- Blake H: What the hell do you two want? Lestros:....Uhh- Solneer: We came to see you Mr. Hendricks. Blake H: If this has ANYTHING to do this with this whole "God of Light" thing, then drop it. Lestros: That's a fine way to speak to fellow Gods Blake. Blake H: I'm not the God you think I am. Lestros: Aw come on. Solneer: You're more than you see yourself as Blake. Everyone in our pantheon knows the legend about The God of Light's true power. Blake H: Well you're wasting your damn time. Solneer: Blake. Blake H: Listen, if you've been the ones I've been sensing, you should know by now that me and the others have agreed to stop bringing it up. As far as me and the rest of the Omniverse is concerned, I'm a sixteen year old kid with Light Powers, nothing more. Lestros:..... Solneer: *Looks at Lestros* Lestros: Don't look at me, you're the expert at this stuff. Solneer: *Annoy groan* Alex: Guys listen, I don't know what's up but Blake really doesn't wanna deal with this God stuff. Erin: Yeah can't you leave it be? Solneer: I'm afraid we can't Defenders. Blake H: Why not? Solneer: Because. Lestros: Dude, you're the son of Alkorin AND a God! We can't just leave that stuff be! Blake H: !! Solneer: Lestros, I wouldn't be so blunt if I- (Blake then fires a beam of light, knocking Lestros away) Solneer: !! Defenders: !!! Blake H: BRING UP MY DAD ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!! Solneer: Blake Hendricks, you will calm yourself now and- Blake H: *Holds up glowing hand* YOU WANNA BE BLASTED NEXT YOU FUCKER?!! Erin: BLAKE!! CALM DOWN!! (Alex, Jack and Yang all hold Blake back) Blake H: LET GO DAMMIT!! I'M ABOUT TO SEND THESE GLOWING BASTARDS STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!! Alex: BLAKE YOU WILL CALM DOWN NOW!! Jack: ITS NOT WORTH IT!!! Yang: DUDE SERIOUSLY DON'T BE STUPID!!! Erin: *Turns to Solneer* You and Lestros need leave. Right now. Solneer: Erin Lothare this- Erin: *Holds up icey hand* NOW! Solneer:.... *Shakes head* This matter is not over. (Solneer walks away as Lestros stands up and leaves with him. Blake continues struggling) Blake H: GET BACK HERE!!! I'M GONNA BLOW A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR CHEST SOLNEER!!!! Solneer: *Stops and turns at Blake* You can try Hendricks. But know this: Threaten me again. And I'll show YOU what a true God if capable of. *Vanishes* Lestros: Hey sorry to spoil your victory. Hey will hang out later okay? Cool! TTFN! *Vanishes* Blake H: WAIT!!! Alex: BLAKE STOP!!! Blake H: SHUT UP!!! LET GO!!! Alex: NOT!! TILL YOU!! CHILL OUT!! Blake H: I'LL CHILL OUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FUCKER AND RIP HIS- Alex: JESS!! JORDON!! HELP ME OUT!! Jessica and Jordan: Right! *Holds out hands* (Alex Jordon and Jessica combine they're powers and end up putting Blake to sleep) Blake H:.... (The group lets go as Blake falls on the ground asleep) Jack: *Sigh* Holy shit... Devon: He hates this whole God of Light stuff more then I thought... Yang: So you glad you listened to me now? Jin: Yeah... Guess its a good thing we're his friends other wise.... Erin: Blake.... Alex: He'll be fine. He's just asleep. Jessica: Jeez, I-I didn't expect him to snap like that. Kyle: None of us did. Jordan: What are we supposed to do when he wakes up? Alex: Don't look at me, I don't know anything about Gods besides what dad told me and Erin about Mirzak. Erin: Let's just get him home for now. We'll figure it out later. Jordan: Right. Jack: Yang, help me lift him up. Yang: Got it, (Jack and Yang lift Blake up as they start dragging him back home with the others.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts